onepiecefandomcom_id-20200215-history
Vivre Card - One Piece Visual Dictionary
|halaman= |isbn = |didahului oleh = One Piece Blue Deep: Characters World }} is the sixth databook. It was released on September 4, 2018. Overview Unlike former One Piece Databooks, "Vivre Card" is a collection of cards that act as information pages. The book itself is in fact a ring binder that allows the organization and categorization of those cards. It is said to have 400 cards, though One Piece's editor Takuma Naito stated that it is "never-ending". A list from a book meeting showed over 1000 possible characters. Cover The cover features several characters, and is a poster that is optional to be placed on the binder. First Folder *Shirahoshi *Gaimon *Kozuki Momonosuke *Shanks *Buggy (head, hands, and feet) *Enel *Karoo *Jinbe *Farul *Monkey D. Luffy *Cavendish *Tony Tony Chopper *Brogy *Trafalgar D. Water Law *Perona and a ghost *Charlotte Katakuri *Brook (in soul form) *Nekomamushi *Smoker *Leo *Rob Lucci *Hattori *Bentham Original Binder *Monkey D. Luffy *Bartolomeo *Roronoa Zoro *Bentham *Sanji *Sabo *Ninjin *Camie *Boa Hancock *Portgas D. Ace *Lola *Sai *Kin'emon *Usopp *Bepo *Kaya *Shanks *Hatchan *Cavendish *Leo *Nami *Gan Fall *Nojiko *Montblanc Cricket *Brook *Conis *Emporio Ivankov *Paulie *Laboon *Perona *Kanjuro *Trafalgar D. Water Law *Ideo *Masira *Tony Tony Chopper *Shirahoshi *Kozuki Momonosuke *Pedro *Nico Robin *Piiman *Franky *Heracles *Shoujou *Crocus *Karoo *Silvers Rayleigh *Inazuma *Rebecca *Iceburg *Nefertari Vivi *Duval *Chinjao *Gaimon *Dorry *Pappag *Marguerite *Jinbe *Raizo *Shakuyaku Second Folder *Sabo *Zeus *General Franky *Pappag *Gin *Koby *Boa Hancock *Kung-Fu Dugong *Marshall D. Teach *Monkey D. Luffy *Pierre (horse form) *X Drake (Allosaurus form). *Tony Tony Chopper *Bartolomeo *Gan Fall *Wanze *Vinsmoke Reiju *Caesar Clown *Kizaru *Kuro *Mansherry *Emporio Ivankov Cards As of now, there are three types of cards: Character cards, Extra Characters cards, and Skill cards. Each card has two sides of printed information, and two punch holes at the side. Booster Sets After the initial reseals, an additional sets of cards known as booster sets are scheduled to be released after Vivre Card comes out. Each containing 16 cards. Character Cards Character cards are cards featuring a character and information about it. They can show a single character of more if those character are often seen together, or if there is very little information on each one. The cards are color coded mostly by the character affiliation and\or status. Front Side *Character's name (Japanese and English) *A four digits number *Character's image. *Character Information: **Debut **Epithet **Devil Fruit **Haki **Family/Clan **Misc. ***Group ***Infamy *Crew/Affiliation and role (with crew's Jolly Roger/affiliation symbol) *The first person (featuring a reference scene from the manga) *How to laugh (featuring a reference scene from the manga) *Tone (only to some characters) *Character Profile **Gender **Residence **Birthday **Age **Height **Astrological sign **Blood type **Birthplace **Favorite food **Bounty **Voice Actor **Signature (only to some characters) Back Side *Essence section (featuring a reference scene from the manga) *Close Up/Gallery section (featuring a reference scene from the manga) *History section *Appearances *Height (relative to Monkey D. Luffy) *Bounty poster Character Alignment Character background colors describe the alignment that the character is part of, if more than one alignment is possible the current one has preference: Extra Characters Cards Unlike most Character cards, Extra Characters cards feature several characters that do not have enough information to make a regular card. Kartu Keterampilan Skill cards are cards featuring a skill and/or an ability. They have the user's name, the skill and attacks debut with a reference scene from the manga, and the user's height (compare to Luffy's). Referensi Navigasi Situs fr:Databooks One Piece/Vivre Card - One Piece Visual Dictionary es:Vivre Card - Diccionario ilustrado de One Piece pt-br:Vivre Card - One Piece Visual Dictionary ru:Vivre Card - One Piece Visual Dictionary Kategori:Databook Kategori:Data